La Vie d'un Administrateur
by mugu
Summary: Hiruzen était un ninja hors pairs et un leader parfait. Mais un bon administrateur ? Pas vraiment. Si vaincre un ennemi sur le champ de bataille n'était pas chose facile, combattre des problèmes intangibles était une autre paire de manche. Et Hiruzen était vieux, donc peu réceptif au changement. Toutefois, la modernité ne pouvait se laisser prendre la poussière sans juste retour...
1. Bienvenue à bord

Cette histoire est la préquelle de la fiction « Le Dilemme du Prisonnier », mais les deux histoires peuvent être lues indépendamment de l'une de l'autre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Bienvenue à bord**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Remarquable. Remarquable. Remarquable.

Hiro Fukushima était Remarquable. Non pas qu'il soit appelé Remarquable, mais il était Remarquable dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais il était gros et gras. Quelle erreur fatale pour un homme aussi parfait ! À cause de ça, ses amis l'appelaient Gros Tas, un surnom qu'il avait appris à détester. Dans l'objectif de s'émanciper de ce surnom ridicule, il avait décidé de suivre un régime d'entraînement extrême. Cent pompes, cent squats et une course de fond de vingt kilomètres tous les jours sous le soleil de Juin et de Juillet, assez pour rabattre le caquet de ces pathétiques idiots qu'il avait autrefois considérés comme ses amis. Et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait saisir, ses proches s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il devienne chauve d'ici la fin de son entraînement absurde. Leur faute, supposa-t-il, jusqu'à qu'il ne réalise que bien trop tard qu'il était dorénavant appelé ST, acronyme de Super Tas.

Monsieur Tas avait été ordonné par son seigneur, le Grand Daimyō du Pays du Feu, d'aller dans un ville de campagne nommé Konohagakure no Sato, ou Konoha pour faire court, afin de porter main forte au problème de « gestion de ressources » qu'ils avaient sur place. Le Daimyō, qui était l'équivalant d'un roi dans leur état, avait insisté sur l'importance capital de cette mission, qui nécessitait une action immédiate. Bien que Konoha ne soit pas la seule organisation militaire du Pays du Feu, celle-ci était la plus éminente, tant en taille qu'en influence et était de fait un jalon incontournable. Ainsi, le Pays du Feu ne pouvait se permettre qu'un tel problème demeure insoluble. Beaucoup de candidats, comme Monsieur Tas, s'étaient rués sur cette mission mais seul lui avait été sélectionné au final. Pourquoi il s'était porté volontaire était évident. S'il arrivait à résoudre cette situation incongrue, cela apporterait un palmarès inégalé à sa carrière professionnelle.

Une fois qu'il eût appris la nouvelle, Monsieur Tas avait préparé sa mallette, y avait déposé sa pile de documents et quelques herbes de sa propre concoction afin que son voyage se passe sans encombre. Ce fut ainsi qu'il sortit par la porte d'entrée de sa maison afin d'embrayer sur le train à prendre. Aussi pressé qu'il était, il n'avait que peu prêté attention à son environnement. Et une fois installé dans le wagon... des arbres, des arbres, encore des arbres, encore et encore. Il perdit le compte une fois le cent millième passé. Du Jazz jouait en bas-fond et les acteurs se préparaient pour la scène qui allait bientôt se dérouler. Zut, il s'était presque endormi. Il regarda sa montre mais il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi et il n'arriverait qu'à six heure du soir, ce qui lui laissait encore quatre heures.

Et alors, Enfant A et Enfant B décidèrent de se montrer, avec des rires, des licornes et des arcs-en-ciels. Vinrent alors les pleurs et la mère pour les gronder. Et force était de constater que Monsieur Tas haïssait les enfants avec **PASSION**. Il les considérait nuisibles, contre-productifs et inutiles faute de mieux. Ses potentielles petites amies, ou alternativement épouses intéressées l'avaient toujours largué car il n'avait jamais considéré un seul instant de perpétuer une descendance. De la même manière, si la misogynie était un trait, c'était quelque chose que Monsieur Tas avait choisi dès le berceau.

Plus que trois heures à tuer et Monsieur Tas avait perdu son but dans la vie. Il considérait même le suicide comme une porte de sortie. Il était certain que sa tête roulerait à merveille avec un train lancé à toute berzingue. En vérité, se jeter par la fenêtre n'était jamais une option qu'il avait envisagée sérieusement par le passé, mais l'idée remua dans son esprit tandis qu'il se retenait d'étrangler de ses mains nues les enfants larmoyants. La seule vertu qu'il réussissait à leur associer était leur endurance à soutenir leurs pleurs durant des heures sans s'arrêter. Le démon en lui lui soufflait de les prendre à part dans un coin sombre pour leur montrer sa collection favorite de photos de chats décapités qu'il portait sous sa ceinture. L'ange quant à lui lui suppliait d'attendre encore un petit peu et lui promettait exactement soixante sept femmes au paradis. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris de bombes cette fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait toujours trouvé que le terrorisme était une notion qui ne devrait pas exister.

Hélas, ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que les enfants partirent. Monsieur Tas n'était pas superstitieux mais il estimait la probabilité non égale à zéro que quelqu'un était assez tordu pour rendre son attente deux fois plus longue qu'elle n'était supposée l'être. Peut-être était-ce simplement une épreuve destinée à démontrer son incroyable talent à garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances. Son cerveau s'embrasa de plans machiavéliques en même temps qu'il pliait ses doigts en deux, puis en _quatre_. Les passants le regardèrent avec inquiétude au début, suivi d'un effroi incommensurable lorsqu'ils virent de la bave couler de son menton. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de médecin dans le train pour rattraper le coup.

Et ce fut exactement comment Monsieur Tas réussit à ne pas mourir.

Il prit une pilule et sa fièvre chuta d'un coup. Cette panacée délivra instantanément son effet tandis qu'il reprit une posture normale. Il s'excusa d'un air maîtrisé à son entourage, qui lui répondit avec un torrent d'applaudissements. Son tour de prestidigitation n'avait pas été perdu, puisqu'ils avaient tous été persuadés qu'il aurait rendu l'âme en cette occasion. Cependant, de grands magiciens tels que lui ne révélaient jamais leurs tours avant la fin du spectacle. Ils vous emmenaient dans un manège d'émotions sensationnelles avant de dévoiler leur grand final. Improvisation et adaptabilité étaient les clés pour survivre dans ce monde injuste après tout. Mais tout ceci s'était déroulé dans un univers parallèle puisqu'en réalité, tout ce que Monsieur Tas avait fait fut de rester endormi sur sa banquette.

Lorsqu'il vérifia sa montre une dernière fois, Monsieur Tas s'attendit à qu'il ne resterait moins d'une heure mais contrairement à ses espérances, l'aiguille de sa montre pointa le cadran du dessus. À moins qu'il ne soit rentré dans une boucle temporelle, avait-il reçu quelque part la capacité de remonter dans le passé ? Il éprouva cette hypothèse en poussant le bouton du gousset mais le monde autour de lui ne sembla pas s'arrêter pour autant. Il fut alors submergé par une immense déception puisque rien de surnaturel n'arriva pour l'égayer. Merveilleux, il devrait acheter une autre montre une fois arrivé à sa destination escomptée. Il prit un mouchoir à usage unique afin de nettoyer ses lunettes au moment où la voix du conducteur résonna dans tout le train pour annoncer du retard. Y avait-il un dicton qui énonçait que les trains arrivaient toujours à l'heure ? La sélection naturelle avait dû certainement passer au crible l'imbécile ayant énoncé de telles sornettes.

Monsieur Tas regarda par-delà sa fenêtre et vit que le décor avait cessé de bouger, ce qui signifiait que le train s'était définitivement arrêté. Soupirant lourdement, il regarda le ciel s'épanouir dans de l'orange rougi — si une telle couleur pouvait exister. Il lui était impossible d'observer le coucher de soleil, puisque les arbres lui cachaient la vue, mais il pouvait deviner sans nul doute à la lumière ambiante, qu'il était au moins une heure en retard. Son humeur devint mi-figue, mi-raison à propos de cette situation. Jusqu'à présent, il avait essayé d'équilibrer ça avec de l'humour mais sa patience n'était pas sans limites non plus. Il s'assoupit sur son siège tandis que sa tête rebondit paresseusement contre la fenêtre de son compartiment.

En premier lieu, il n'était même pas sûr s'il devait être content de quitter la capitale pour entamer cette nouvelle vie. Bien entendu, il aurait dû être excité par cette nouvelle perceptive. N'importe qui le serait. Sa vie mondaine avait été jusque là exempt de défis. Il avait été élevé dans une famille riche, était allé dans une école prestigieuse, avait été diplômé avec brio et avait entrepris des relations plus que satisfaisantes avec ses partenaires. Cependant, l'absence de surprises avait rendu son quotidien insipide. Il n'avait jamais vécu de hauts ni de bas. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un long fleuve tranquille, sans but ou d'objectif particulier à accomplir. Il n'y avait qu'un immense vide en lui. Il pouvait remettre ça sur l'éducation qu'il avait reçu autant qu'il le voulait, à la fin, c'était lui qui avait choisi ce qu'il était devenu. En un mot, il était déprimé.

 _C'est génial. Je suis en retard le jour où je suis supposé arriver. Bon boulot, Monsieur Tas, c'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de faire une bonne première impression,_ pensa-t-il sarcastique.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu partir le jour d'avant, puisqu'il avait été prévenu il y avait une semaine de sa mission, mais des imprévus de dernières minutes avaient démonté toutes ses contingences une à une. Premièrement, il avait été appelé au travail le jour d'avant et avait dû rester jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner en raison de l'absence d'un collègue. Lorsqu'il était retourné chez lui, il ne lui était resté plus qu'une heure pour prendre le train. Pour couronner le tout, il y avait eu un trafic à couper des asperges en ce Dimanche, ce qui lui avait causé de rater le train. Le pire dans tout ça était que Konoha était très loin de la capitale et que ce n'était même pas une destination touristique. Ça et pour d'obscures raisons qu'il n'avait pu découvrir, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul train ce jour là. Heureusement, le billet qu'il avait acheté lui avait été remboursé alors ce n'avait pas vraiment été un problème au bout du compte. Le gouvernement lui payait toujours ses notes de frais, de même que pour l'hôtel qu'il réservait à chacun de ses voyages. Néanmoins, l'éthique qu'il avait acquis par la nature de son travail avait causé son mépris pour le gaspillage d'argent, même emprunté.

Ses doigts se mirent alors à danser sur sa mallette et son costume trois-pièce commença à émettre une odeur résiduelle de sueur. Les nuits étaient toujours chaudes au Pays du Feu, du fait de sa géographie équatoriale. Les forêts denses et le sol riche étaient la contrepartie au climat lourd et humide. En résumé, Monsieur Tas suait beaucoup et cela l'insupportait d'autant plus. Il devrait probablement s'attendre à retrouver son dos collé au siège lorsqu'il se s'apprêterait à se lever.

— Monsieur Fukushima est-il ici ? résonna subitement une voix grave provenant de la porte de son quartier.

La grand-mère à côté de lui se réveilla en sursaut. Monsieur Tas choisit une réaction plus neutre et tourna simplement sa tête vers le nouveau venu. Celui-ci se révéla être un homme de grande taille, avec une longue cicatrice lui parcourant le visage. Ses cheveux étaient tenus par un élastique en retrait et son menton finissait sur une barbe fraîchement taillée. Toutefois, le survêtement vert que l'individu portait était entouré d'une riche fourrure, provenant d'un animal que Monsieur Tas ne pouvait pas aisément identifier. Le premier mot qui vint à son esprit fut rustique mais l'addition superflue du poil tanné démontrait le haut grade de cet officier.

— Oui, c'est bien moi, rétorqua Monsieur Tas avec un modeste acquiescement.

L'étranger afficha alors un sourire, tandis qu'il tendit la main dans sa direction.

— Je suis Shikaku Nara. J'ai été envoyé ici pour vous escorter à Konoha. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Quelque chose d'inhabituel le piqua l'intérêt au vif. Comment cet homme avait réussi à monter à bord du train, s'il n'avait pas été là à l'heure du départ. Monsieur Tas pesa le pour et le contre, avant de céder à sa curiosité, au risque de paraître peu aimable.

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer également, répliqua-t-il d'un petit sourire, mais je suis un peu perdu. Comment avez-vous réussi à monter dans le train ?

Il remarqua le sourire en coin de l'homme devenir plus prononcé.

— Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul train partant pour Konoha par jour _ces derniers jours._

Monsieur Tas ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa requête soit répondu par une question. Et même en considérant la question, il s'attendait même à ce qu'elle soit rhétorique. Mais son correspondant paressait attendre une réponse de lui. Était-ce un test ?

— Je suppose que cela peut être dû à pas mal de choses, commença à dire Monsieur tas. Cela se peut que le village ait une politique d'immigration avancée. Un moyen de l'appliquer serait de limiter le nombre d'arrivées afin de faciliter les différents contrôles possibles.

L'homme dénommé Shikaku acquiesça en peignant ses cheveux de sa main droite.

— Cinq points, répliqua celui-ci. En effet, vous avez réussi à factoriser le fait évident que nous vérifions les allées et venues dans notre village. Toutefois, vous avez oublié un léger détail qui a rendu tout votre raisonnement caduque. Pouvez-vous voir lequel ?

Monsieur Tas fronça du nez à cette remarque. Il n'aimait pas les notes qui n'étaient pas parfaites, quel que soit l'évaluateur ou le système de notation mis à disposition.

— Émettre des hypothèses sans connaître le fond du problème ne fait pas partie de mon boulot, Monsieur Nara. Vous devrez me donner quelques indices si vous voulez que je devine l'ensemble du tableau, annonça-t-il sur un ton dur.

Mais en dépit de son agressivité, le rictus de l'autre homme resta plaqué sur son visage.

— Fort bien, répondit Shikaku avec un haussement d'épaule. Voici votre indice ; le nom complet de Konoha se trouve être le Village Caché de la Feuille.

Au moment où Monsieur Nara finit sa phrase, la réponse vint instantanément aux yeux de Monsieur Tas. Il n'avait pas saisi en premier lieu car il avait considéré cette notion sans intérêt jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit relevée. Il brossa ses cheveux de sa main pour mimer le précédent geste de son vis-à-vis et conférer à son discours un impact d'autant plus grand :

— Être caché signifie ne pas être vu, ou ne pas être découvert pour ce que cela importe. Si le village n'est pas censé être découvert, comment se fait-il qu'une ligne de train y mène directement. Il peut y avoir d'innombrables possibilités de comment ceci a pu être réalisé. Il se peut que ce train ne mène à nulle part ou qu'il y a des avants postes au loin qui empêchent l'arrivé d'immigrants indésirables. Si nous allons encore plus loin dans l'absurde, je peux même énoncer qu'il existe, au terminus de ce train, une ville nommée Konoha, qui ne porte Konoha que de nom et qui est en réalité un piège à touriste dédié à ceux qui pensent pouvoir visiter une instance militaire reconnue. Si l'on combine ça au fait que vous vous trouviez ici, à me poser cette question et pourquoi le train s'est stoppé de manière aussi peu conventionnelle, je peux déduire avec aisance que cette manœuvre a été initiée dans le seul but de chercher les heureux élus, dont moi, que Konoha attendait de pied ferme et que cet accident technique ne trouve être rien d'autre qu'un prétexte. Ai-je juste ?

En vérité, son raisonnement était principalement basé sur le fait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de personnes à bord du train. En tant qu'élite salarié au service du Daimyō, Monsieur Tas avait souvent eu l'occasion de voyager entre les différentes métropoles pour fournir un rapport complet de la situation et d'organiser la gestion de projets sur place. De ce postulat, prendre le train faisait partie de la vie de tous les jours pour lui et c'était la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un train aussi vide. Son précédent rêve avec les enfants qui pleuraient provenait d'un souvenir traumatisant. En outre, lorsqu'il avait acheté son billet de train, il lui avait demandé de montrer sa carte d'identité. Et tous les éléments précédents étaient autant de roches amoncelées à l'effigie de son raisonnement.

Monsieur Tas observa la lente transformation dans l'apparence de Monsieur Nara. Le rictus éternel de son interlocuteur s'effaça et la précédente expression qu'il arborait se métamorphosa en un faciès bestial. La bouche de l'officier commandant forma une phrase qui porta en son sein un sinistre sous-entendu :

— Merveilleusement juste, Monsieur Tas.


	2. S'attendre à l'inattendue

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **S'attendre à l'inattendue**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

— Merveilleusement juste, Monsieur Tas.

Le temps s'arrêta le moment où Monsieur Nara prononça cette phrase. Monsieur Tas sentit comme si son cœur se figea l'espace d'un instant. Avait-il mal compris la manière dont cet homme l'avait interpellé ? Ce n'était pas un surnom supposé être connu par une personne qu'il avait rencontrée il y avait à peine une minute de cela. Monsieur Nara le surplomba comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit enfant sur le point d'être grondé, ce qui paraissait hautement peu naturel, considérant qu'ils étaient censés faire la même taille. Les yeux de l'officier étaient rigides, comme si ceux-ci étaient constitués d'acier froid. Et la cicatrice de l'homme devint d'autant plus sinistre désormais qu'il se tenait juste en face de son visage. Les poils de sa nuque se frisèrent dès lors qu'il entendit la voix de son interlocuteur résonner d'une tonalité impossiblement grave :

— Grâce à votre petit coup de bluff, vous avez quasiment révélé un secret défense devant un témoin, gronda Monsieur Nara en pointant la vieille femme qui avait été sa voisine avant qu'il n'embarque à la capitale. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre que celui-ci poursuivit impitoyablement ; « Heureusement pour vous, Madame Hyuuga a été une agente à notre solde depuis le début. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurai dû l'arrêter ou même pire que ça, l'abattre sur le champ. Vous auriez eu une mort sur votre conscience dont je suis certain que vous n'aurez voulu porter. »

Monsieur Tas claqua des dents sous la pression, même si au demeurant, son visage ne montra une once de peur. Il se sentit trahi sous plusieurs magnitudes ; trahi par le fait que rien dans l'intitulé de la mission avait stipulé qu'il serait abusé moralement, ni torturé. De même, rien n'avait indiqué que sa vie privée soit ainsi bafouée sans qu'il en ait connaissance, ce qui était une entrave impardonnable à ses droits fondamentaux. Le sentiment d'effroi qu'il ressentait envers Monsieur Nara se sublima peu à peu en stupeur, suivie d'une certaine colère, qu'il utilisa comme carburant afin de faire face à Shikaku. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings alors prononça gravement :

— C'est complètement stupide ! Vous êtes celui ayant posé la question en premier ! Je n'ai fait que répondre à votre demande.

Monsieur Nara le scruta, les yeux étrécis.

— Si vous vous attendiez à ce que tout vous soit donné d'office sans contrepartie, détrompez-vous Monsieur Tas. D'autant plus que c'est vous qui avez commis le premier faux pas en me posant la première question qui a mené à la situation actuelle. Ce test était destiné à savoir si l'on pouvait avoir confiance en vous, test que vous avez complètement échoué.

Monsieur Tas se mordilla les lèvres si fort que du sang en perla.

— Alors qu'aurai-je dû faire ?! Ignorer complètement votre réponse? Vous vous attendiez à ce que j'agisse d'une certaine manière à laquelle je n'ai jamais été conditionné. En outre, si vous avez effectivement fouillé dans mes dossiers, vous auriez dû vous attendre à ce que ma demande soit la plus probable, si ce n'est la plus logique que j'aurai pu vous fournir. Je ne peux pas réussir un test qui a été déterminé à me voir échoué. La balle n'a jamais été une seule fois de mon côté.

Il sentit soudainement son épaule se faire rudement étreindre par la main de l'officier. La douleur le força à fermer un œil, chamboulant ainsi sa contenance. Il ne put appréhender que quelques bribes de la réponse de son tortionnaire :

— Et ce fut pourquoi je vous ai donné un avertissement au lieu de mettre fin à ce test immédiatement. Lorsque je vous ai attribué cinq points sur dix, cela aurait déjà dû titiller votre esprit. Pour nous, une réponse est soit juste, soit fausse, mais il n'y a pas de juste milieu. La manière dont vous vous exprimez démontre votre bagage académique et le fait que vous n'êtes pas complètement attardé. Par conséquent, vous auriez dû vous douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Le moment où vous avez candidaté pour cette mission, vous auriez dû vous préparer et faire des recherches concernant le fonctionnement du monde des ninjas.

Monsieur Tas hocha la tête, complètement dépité. Cet argument ne faisait juste aucun sens. Il bouillait littéralement de rage.

— Cette situation est juste complètement stupide ! Je suis venu ici pour résoudre votre problème de budget, pas pour voir mes droits se faire ainsi bafoués, ou même que je me fasse torturé de cette manière ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vos sornettes ou jouer à votre petit jeu. Vous ne voulez pas que je dévoile inopinément des affaires d'état ? Très bien ! Alors ne me mettez pas dans une position où je me risquerais à le faire !

Monsieur Nara le fusilla du regard sans dire mot pendant cinq secondes, regard que Monsieur Tas maintint avec la même intensité. Alors, sans préavis, les traits de Monsieur Nara se détendirent. En simultané, l'homme d'affaires sentit la pressure s'amenuiser sur ces épaules, comme la douleur s'évanouir. Sur le côté droit où étaient disposés les sièges de leur compartiments, la vieille femme assise, dont Monsieur Tas avait pensé être un passager ordinaire, ajusta ses lunettes en finissant de gribouiller quelques notes sur son calepin. Le bruit de celui-ci se refermant causa Monsieur Tas de diriger son attention vers elle. Elle semblait désormais plus jeune qu'il avait d'abord pensé, même si elle restait probablement plus âgé que lui. Hochant la tête, Monsieur Tas refocalisa son attention sur son vis-à-vis, qui arborait de son côté une mine décontracté. Celui-ci énonça d'ailleurs dans un soupir :

— Enfin ! Nous avons enfin trouvé l'homme qu'il nous faut. Êtes-vous d'accord avec moi, Madame Hyuuga ?

— Certainement monsieur, complètement d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en rangeant son agenda dans un petit sac.

Cependant, le regard méprisant qu'elle envoya à Monsieur Tas contredisait en tous points sa précédente assertion. Au demeurant, Monsieur Nara sembla ne pas le remarquer, ou plutôt, choisit plus probablement de ne pas le relever. Celui-ci se contenta seulement de répondre par un sourire appréciateur :

— Je vous remercie pour votre validation, Madame Hyuuga, déclara-t-il chaleureusement avant de se retourner vers Monsieur Tas, qui lui était clairement en train de froncer du nez.

— Veillez m'excuser ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce retournement de situation ? requit Monsieur Tas complètement désarçonné.

En retour, Monsieur Nara éclata d'un rire qui était totalement à l'encontre du personnage qu'il avait précédemment affiché.

— Bien, bien ! Pour tout vous dire, c'était simplement un test compris dans un autre test. Et devant le visage perplexe de son interlocuteur, il fut forcé de continuer ; « mais ce n'est qu'une formalité maintenant, une formalité néanmoins que seul vous avez réussie à passer. »

Saisissant le pourquoi du comment, Monsieur Tas soupira en nettoyant la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main. Ce qu'il venait de se dérouler paressait juste inconcevable d'un point de vue pragmatique.

— Vous vous dire que tout ça n'était qu'une simple évaluation de compétences ? Si c'est ainsi que vous accueillez tous vos candidats, pas étonnant que vous ne trouviez personne à votre convenance.

Des facettes apparurent sur les joues de l'officier.

— Je pense que vous vous méprenez sur la question. Vos prédécesseurs, malgré leur évidente motivation, ont tous été incapables de répondre à la qualification que nous attendions d'eux. Ils étaient très certainement tous aussi doués dans leur domaine d'expertise que vous, mais il n'avait juste pas la carrure pour supporter cette petite soutenance.

Et Monsieur Tas voyait pourquoi. Celle-ci avait été conduite d'une manière hautement inusuelle. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta l'interroger sur un autre fait, Monsieur Nara leva subitement la main.

— Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de questions, mais nous n'avons que très peu de temps. Nous devons même partir immédiatement.

Monsieur Tas haussa ses sourcils.

— Qu'entendez-vous par partir _immédiatement_?

Ils étaient après tout au beau milieu d'une forêt, dans un train arrêté. Sa requête n'était pas complètement farfelue. Monsieur Nara lui accorda un sourire bienveillant.

— Cela signifie que vous, Madame Hyuuga et moi devrons quitter ce lieu au plus vite, annonça-t-il en regardant autour, cherchant quelque chose. N'avez-vous pas d'autres bagages que votre mallette sur votre siège ?

Monsieur Tas ouvrit sa bouche pour la refermer. Il était plus sage qu'il suive le courant des choses.

— Non, c'est la seule chose que j'ai emportée avec moi, confirma-t-il en opinant du chef.

Une étincelle amusée s'ignifugea dans les pupilles de l'officier.

— Décidément, vous voyagez léger ! rit celui-ci en balayant de sa main cette notion. Il toussa alors brièvement avant de reprendre un air plus grave ; « Suivez-moi à partir de maintenant. »

Monsieur Tas vit l'homme tourner les talons avant que celui-ci disparaisse du pas de la porte en empruntant le couloir du train. Il sentit alors quelque chose le pousser dans le dos. À l'extrémité de son champs de vision, il aperçut la femme, lui ayant servi de voisine durant tout son trajet, porter sa valise de sa main droite. Si Monsieur Tas avait hésité un moment à suivre l'officier, le regard que lui abrogea Madame Hyuuga aurait été plus que suffisant pour le convaincre du contraire. Il semblait évident que son opinion importait peu dans cette affaire.

Deux minutes plus tard, Monsieur Tas se retrouva dans le fin fond de son wagon, à cinq mètres de la sortie de secours. Monsieur Nara était avancé à deux mètres de sa position. Un autre homme, qu'il identifia comme étant un des contrôleurs du train du fait de sa casquette bleu, était parfaitement aligné avec le reste de l'équipage, qui longeait l'escalier montant à l'étage du dessus.

— Seigneur Nara, tout a été vérifié ! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson. Rien n'est hors norme. Vous pouvez partir sereinement quand vous le souhaitez.

La démonstration était considérablement impressionnante pour l'homme d'affaires, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'observer une parade militaire d'aussi près. Il était d'autant plus impressionné par l'allure relâchée que Monsieur Nara emprunta lorsqu'il leur répliqua d'un sourire tranquille :

— Fort bien, l'entendit-il énoncer. Vous pouvez redémarrer dès que mon groupe sera suffisamment éloigné.

— À vos ordres ! crièrent-ils une seconde fois.

Monsieur Nara ouvrit la porte avec élégance et invita Monsieur Tas à emprunter le marche-pied. L'homme au costume trois-pièce s'exécuta calmement, suivi de près par son chaperon. Lorsqu'il descendit les marches métalliques, il se demanda comment le train, qui était supposé seulement s'arrêter à des quais surélevés, pouvait détenir un tel mécanisme. En dépit de sa curiosité, Monsieur Tas ne put se plonger davantage sur cette question puisque Madame Hyuuga le força à reprendre le pas.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le terrain était comme attendu, soit inégal, avec de racines gigantesques débordant du sol, enchevêtré d'arbres tous aussi gargantuesques. Les branches formaient un toit impénétrable environ vingt mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. La lumière propagée par le soleil couchant s'éclipsait à chaque instant et ce n'était qu'une histoire de minutes avant que leur sylve ne soit plongée dans une obscurité la plus totale. Monsieur Nara mena en figure de proue leur petit contingent à travers cet environnement verdoyant mais à l'apparence hostile.

Après une minute passée, Monsieur Nara sembla embrayer la cadence. Leur marche devint une course et Monsieur Tas fut forcé de constater avec dégoût que son uniforme était plus qu'inadapté pour de telles circonstances. En outre, il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait maintenir le rythme imposé par ses congénères sans un support visuel adéquat. L'obscurité ambiante, mixée à la végétation dense, rendait le parcours plus qu'ardu. Le grésillement des criquets surplombait complètement les autres sons. Il était derechef impossible de savoir si le train derrière eux était déjà parti. Sans son entraînement récent, Monsieur Tas était certain qu'il serait tombé raide et aurait supplié pour que cet exercice physique se termine. À l'heure actuelle, sa silhouette fine n'avait aucun problème à se soustraire des obstacles présentés sur le chemin.

Cependant, malgré la difficulté de cette équipée, il profita avec allégresse de cette excursion. L'air était incroyablement pur, bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais goûté à la ville. La pollution atmosphérique était certainement l'un des fléaux les plus terribles que le monde moderne connaissait et se retrouver dans un endroit vierge de toute civilisation lui apportait un sentiment de complétion insoupçonné. La contamination de l'air par émanations de gaz en métropole faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles Monsieur Tas n'avait jamais été excité à l'idée de maintenir un rythme de vie sain jusqu'à récemment. D'autant plus que les opportunités pour pratiquer de l'exercice pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de sa main. Le temps passé dans les transports en commun, ajouté à son emploi du temps surchargé le restreignait de profiter du moindre passe-temps. Courir en ville pour rejoindre son lieu de travail était le seul moment où il pouvait faire du sport, ce qui était à la fois dangereux et peu plaisant.

Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard que Monsieur Nara força une halte.

— Nous pouvons nous arrêter un court moment. Nous sommes assez loin, clama-t-il en étirant son bras au dessus de sa tête. Il offrit alors sa main à la femme qui se tenait à côté de l'homme d'affaires ; « Je vous en prie, Madame Hyuuga. »

Monsieur Tas profita de l'occasion pour reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'il contemplait ladite personne. Désormais qu'il pouvait étudier ses traits de manière soutenue, il nota qu'elle n'était pas si âgée que ça enfin de compte. En vérité, elle était même du même âge que lui, puisqu'il ne constatait aucune ride sur son visage. Son originelle pensée qu'elle soit du troisième âge avait été dû au côté traditionnel des vêtements qu'elle portait. À leur époque, la majorité de la société avait opté pour des vêtements plus pratiques. Ses yeux blancs avaient été un autre facteur à sa précédente hypothèse, lui faisant penser qu'elle était aveugle, mais l'aisance avec laquelle elle se déplaçait, même dans un environnement aussi épineux démontrait qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à discerner les alentours. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ondulées et sa poitrine proéminente transparaissait à travers la soie de son kimono. Monsieur Tas l'observa alors joindre ses deux mains pour former un signe étrange et proférer vivement :

— Byukagan !

Quelque chose sur son visage devint extrêmement perturbant. Monsieur Tas cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il était en train de visualiser. Les vaisseaux sanguins autour des yeux de la demoiselle émergeaient de sa peau à l'image de ronces et pulsaient à chacun de ses battements de cœur. Même le blanc de ses yeux portaient des veines similaires. Au demeurant, elle ne semblait pas avoir mal, mais paressait au contraire bien plus farouche que précédemment. Monsieur Tas poussa un soupir de relâchement lorsque ce spectacle inhabituel s'arrêta et que Madame Hyuuga retrouva sa condition d'origine. Elle hocha alors la tête vers Monsieur Nara, qui se frotta alors les joues.

— Je me demande combien de temps il nous faudra pour atteindre notre objectif à cette allure... admit celui-ci pensif.

Notant que l'officier ne semblait pas du tout prendre compte de sa présence, Monsieur Tas prit l'initiative de demander :

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

— Ça ? répondit Monsieur Nara, apparemment confus.

Monsieur Tas pointa leur partenaire, qui le fixa quant à elle avec un mépris évident.

— Comment ses yeux sont-ils devenus aussi... bizarres ?! requit-il, ne trouvant pas un meilleur terme pour désigner ce qu'il venait de voir.

Monsieur le toisa un moment avant de renifler, amusé.

— Est-ce la première fois que vous voyez un ninja à l'action ?

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu de ninja jusqu'à présent. Tout ce que Monsieur Tas avait entendu d'eux étaient des rumeurs insensées qui présentaient ces individus comme de super-hommes.

— Oui ? répondit Hiro d'une hochement de tête. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de ninjas à la capitale. S'il y en a, ils se font en général discrets et ne se font pas savoir de la populace.

Monsieur Nara présenta un léger sourire.

— C'est compréhensible, rétorqua-t-il en acquiesçant. Considérant que la plupart des agents à l'extérieur de notre village agissent sous le couvert d'une autre identité, il est naturel que vous n'ayez eu l'occasion de croiser quelque chose de similaire. Hmm... Peut-être que Madame Hyuuga pourra expliquer mieux que moi ce qu'elle vient de faire.

Mais devant son regard polaire, Monsieur Nara rajouta gracieusement en se retournant vers l'homme d'affaires : « Ou peut-être pas après tout. Pour faire court, ce que vous venez de voir est une technique cultivée après de longs siècles d'eugénisme naturel. Nous appelons conventionnellement une telle technique _Kekkai Genkai_ , qui est une chose relativement courante dans notre village. Si vous ne voulez pas vous plonger plus dans ce jargon technique, juste les considérer comme de super-pouvoirs est amplement suffisant. »

Monsieur Tas réfléchit sur cette notion, qui était assez difficile à avaler pour son esprit rationnel.

— Je vois... Votre explication me semble plus ou moins cohérente. Et qu'est-ce que son super-pouvoir lui apporte ?

Madame Hyuuga parla alors pour la première fois :

— Je n'apprécie pas être désignée d'une manière aussi vulgaire. De même, je n'accepte pas que l'on se moque ainsi de l'héritage de mon clan.

Monsieur Tas, ne voulant pas commettre de bavure diplomatique, tenta d'apaiser la situation :

— Je m'excuse pour cette dénomination déplacée. Je n'avais pas conscience que cela pouvait vous incommoder autant. J'étais simplement curieux.

Monsieur Nara ferma les yeux en se massant le front, exaspéré.

— Madame Hyuuga, cette personne est censée être l'hôte de Konoha. Agir de cette manière peut gravement nuire à la réputation de notre hospitalité. Si vous pouviez maintenir un rapport cordial avec Monsieur Fukushima, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

L'agente se baissa très bas devant son officier commandant.

— Bien sûr, _Seigneur Nara_. Veillez excuser le comportement de cette stupide servante. Cette stupide servante acceptera n'importe quel châtiment que vous estimez juste.

La scène paraissait complètement surréaliste pour un homme tel que Monsieur Tas. Même si le Daimyō avait effectivement le même pouvoir qu'un roi, il n'avait jamais imposé de tels rapport de vassalité avec ceux qui le servaient. Il fut quelque part soulagé de voir Monsieur Nara être aussi embarrassé qu'il l'était. Celui-ci se gratta la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa sous-fifre.

— Madame Hyuuga, vous savez très bien comme moi que je ne suis pas qualifié pour vous infliger une quelconque punition. J'attends juste de vous que vous agissiez professionnellement pour le reste de notre mission. Levez-vous à présent, l'adjoignit-il en lui tenant la main.

Elle se releva, en affichant le même visage inexpressif qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent emprunté et se rompit encore une fois dans un mutisme complet. L'officier se retourna vers l'homme d'affaires, apparaissant plus que contrit.

— Bien que cela ne satisfait votre curiosité, j'espère que vous pourrez réserver cette question pour plus tard, Monsieur Fukushima.

Monsieur Tas acquiesça sagement en voyant la supplication dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il comprenait parfaitement que son hôte ne voulait certainement pas causer une autre scène. Monsieur Tas plaidoya alors d'une voix austère :

— Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerai si possible que nous faisions plus ample connaissance. La façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés m'a laissé, je dois dire, un goût amer. Et mis à part vos nom, je ne sais pas grand chose vous concernant. Je me sens quelque part lésé que vous ayez eu accès à mon parcours personnel sans que je ne sache rien de vous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Monsieur Nara répondit avec une hilarité convenue :

— Je pense aussi que de plus amples introductions sont de mise. Fort bien, je suis Shikaku, le chef du clan Nara. Mon collègue qui vous a accompagné durant votre voyage est Hiwari, un membre du noble clan Hyuuga. Avant votre rencontre avec notre Seigneur, le Hokage, j'agirai en tant que votre superviseur et gardien. Je vous fournirai une place où manger et dormir ainsi que votre sécurité et ce, jusqu'à la délivrance de votre mission.

Monsieur Tas offrit un sourire en retour.

— Je me nomme Hiro Fukushima. Je suis un consultant ingénieur d'affaires à la solde du Daimyō. Je suis venu ici dans le but de résoudre votre problème, malgré le peu d'informations qui m'a été délivrée jusqu'à présent.

Monsieur Nara opina du chef, ses yeux s'illuminant subitement.

— Monsieur Fukushima, en raison que vous soyez mon hôte durant le reste de cette nuit, serait-il possible que vous me référer simplement en tant que Shikaku ?

— Est-ce un test ? plaisanta Monsieur Tas avec humour.

Monsieur Nara se gaussa plaisamment.

— Si vous considérez le simple fait de respirer ou de marcher comme un test, alors oui, c'est un test. Dans le cas contraire, c'est seulement une offre d'ami.

— Alors, je demanderai à ce que vous fassiez de même et que vous m'appeliez Hiro dès à présent.

— Très bien, Hiro, offrit Shikaku avec une brève courbette en présentant sa main en évidence.

Hiro lui serra la main, affichant une mine satisfaite.

— Maintenant, si tu peux me donner plus de détails concernant notre localisation et où nous sommes relativement à Konoha.

— Bien sûr, répondit l'officier en ajustant son uniforme. Nous sommes actuellement à cinq heures de marche du village, soit une quinzaine de kilomètres. Du fait de la nature du train, notre avancée risque d'être grandement ralentie prochainement.

Hiro élargit ses yeux de surprise.

— Cela t'a pris cinq heures pour venir ici ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Il pouvait croire qu'une personne semblant être aussi révéré par ses subalternes puisse effectuer une tâche aussi ingrate que de marcher cinq heures afin de simplement accueillir son hôte. C'était impossible à moins qu'il ait un moyen de traverser la forêt rapidement. Son expression étourdie fut répliquée par un rictus de la part de Shikaku.

— J'avoue, j'ai triché. Grâce à mes _super-pouvoirs_ , cela m'a pris moins de vingt minutes pour atteindre cet endroit depuis Konoha.

Hiro renâcla cette idée en ajustant ses lunettes. Shikaku semblait vraiment déterminé à ne pas l'incommoder. Super-pouvoir avait-il dit ? Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il avait pu voir de ces _super-pouvoirs_ était une femme ayant des vaisseaux sanguins faciaux un plus plus grands que la moyenne. Pouvoir traverser une forêt à l'allure d'un bolide motorisé était une autre paire de manche et c'était certainement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait croire. Toutefois, il respectait la tentative de Shikaku de le mettre à l'aise.

— Et maintenant, peux-tu utiliser ce _super-pouvoir_ pour nous ramener à Konoha ? demanda Hiro d'un air égayé.

Mais contrairement à son attente, Shikaku acquiesça sérieusement.

— Avec l'aide de Madame Hyuuga, certainement. Mais je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais l'expérience.

La plaisanterie commençait à prendre des proportions inattendues et Hiro n'était pas sûr de l'étiquette qu'il devait adopter. La décision la plus sage qu'il pouvait prendre était probablement de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien contre tester quelque chose de neuf de temps en temps. Peux-tu me montrer ce _super-pouvoir_ ? Je suis impatient de savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Shikaku sourit appréciatif.

— For bien, si tu insistes... Madame Hyuuga, êtes-vous partante pour cette action ?

En réponse, elle haussa seulement les épaules. Elle déplaça la mallette de Hiro qu'elle portait jusque là à la main pour la déplacer sur son dos et l'empaqueta derrière elle à l'aide de cordes. Une fois qu'elle eût terminé, Shikaku acquiesça.

— Bien, si tu peux t'approcher Hiro, l'exhorta-t-il en repliant son doigt vers lui.

À ce point, Hiro était mentalement préparé à tout. Il marcha calmement vers Shikaku, qui lui tourna le dos avant de s'agenouiller au sol. Ses mains étaient déployées au niveau de ses côtes, les paumes dirigées en l'air. Hiro ne pouvait se méprendre sur cette position, autre qu'une invitation à être porter sur son dos. Et la dernière fois que Hiro a été porté de cette manière remontait jusqu'au temps où il n'était qu'un bébé. Bien que cette situation était extrêmement gênante pour lui, refuser serait une offense bien plus grande pour son gardien. Il était derechef obliger de se plier à cet acte éhonté. Avec lourdeur, il inséra ses jambes entre les bras de Shikaku et porta ses paumes sur les épaules de l'autre homme. Une fois fait, Shikaku se tint debout en le portant sur son dos et Madame Huuga leur jeta une longue corde que l'officier utilisa pour l'attacher dans un nœud coulant. Hiro trouva personnellement toutes ces précautions stupides.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? requit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible.

— Dans le cas où tu tomberais inconscient, je veux m'assurer que tu arriveras sans danger à Konoha. Ta sécurité est ma priorité, rétorqua Shikaku de manière factuelle.

L'officier tourna alors la tête vers son collègue, qui leva le pouce en l'air. Shikaki fléchit les jambes subitement, causant les pieds de Hiro de toucher le sol. Alors, instantanément, Hiro sentit tout son corps se faire pressuriser intensivement, comme si un poids de deux cent kilos s'était abattu sur l'ensemble de son corps. Le vent le força à fermer les yeux. Lorsque la pression s'estompa, il eut la clair sensation de se retrouver en chute libre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se vit plonger contre une surface solide à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il poussa un hurlement terrifié tandis qu'il se prépara au choc, mais seule la pression de se faire surélevé encore répondit à son attente. Excepté que cette fois, il décida de garder les yeux ouvert. Lorsqu'il regarda en bas, il vit qu'ils étaient au moins à quinze mètres au dessus du sol. Il était bien trop effaré pour regarder ailleurs et son environnement se mit alors à se brouiller. La sensation de chute libre recommença, causant ses intérieurs de se remuer dans tous les sens. Ce processus continua jusqu'à que ses vertiges prirent le dessus sur sa conscience et que son esprit se disloqua en un noir intense.

* * *

Lorsque Hiro reprit connaissance, il se retrouva allongé dans un lit. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongé dans le noir. Il tenta de trouver un interrupteur ou une autre source lumineuse à proximité mais seul la sensation d'un froid solide répondit au touché. Proche de lui, il entendit des bribes de conversation arriver et en se focalisant dessus, il reconnut la voix de Shikaku :

— Etes-vous certain que sa vie n'est pas en danger ?

La voix inconnue répliqua :

— Je suis cent pour cent sûr qu'il va bien. Ses signes vitaux montrent tous des résultats relativement corrects. La raison pour laquelle il s'est évanoui est principalement dû au fait qu'il était épuisé. Toutefois, son corps présente des stigmates d'une insomnie chronique assez inquiétante. Un suivi médical lui pourrait être envisageable. Dans tous les cas, je lui recommande qu'il dorme au minimum dix heures par jour pendant une bonne semaine pour retrouver un état convenable.

— Pénible, soupira Shikaku. Bien, je vais aller vérifier s'il est réveillé. Il est déjà tard et je ne voudrais pas que Yoshino se méprenne que ma mission prenne autant de temps. La dernière fois que je suis arrivé tardivement n'était pas super agréable...

Percevant le bruit des pas s'approcher de sa localisation, Hiro se força à reprendre une posture plus distingué sur son lit. Il déjà assez humiliant pour lui d'être malade le premier jour de son nouveau travail. Même si cela semblait vain de sa part, il avait tout de même une image à maintenir. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

— Es-tu réveillé ? requit Shikaku de l'extérieur.

— Tu peux entrer, répondit Hiro simplement.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et l'homme d'affaires se retrouva aveugla par la lumière provenant de la main de Shikaku, qu'il identifia comme étant une lampe à huile. L'officier marcha calmement jusqu'à la chaise disposée à côté de son chevet.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Hiro roula son épaule droite puis son épaule gauche avant d'acquiescer et de demander :

— Combien de temps ai-je été inopérant ?

Shikaku offrit un sourire compatissant.

— Cela fait deux heures que tu es allongé ici. Nous t'avons emmené à l'avant-poste le plus proche de Konoha puisque j'étais inquiet pour ton état, rétorqua Shikaku ayant l'air réellement préoccupé.

Toute l'audace dont Hiro avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent se retrouva instantanément disloquée par une immense honte. Son indisposition lui avait causé de commettre une faute professionnelle. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de s'abaisser devant l'autre homme jusqu'à que sa tête atteigne ses genoux.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive et-

— Pas d'inquiétudes, le coupa Shikaku avec un sourire tandis qu'il plaça une firme main contre son torse pour forcer Hiro à se rasseoir. Comme je te l'ai dit, je préfère que tu sois en sécurité que de simplement respecter mon emploi du temps. Et nous avons déjà parcouru la majeure partie de la distance qui nous séparait de Konoha. Avoir choisi cette option était finalement plus rapide que si nous avions dû atteindre le village à pied. Je dirai même que nous sommes en avance avec ce que j'avais originellement planifié.

Ne voulant pas paraître encore gêné, Hiro se força à acquiescer.

— Où sont mes affaires ? requit-il en notant que son costume avait été changé par une toge blanche de patient.

Shikaku lui sourit fugacement.

— Nous avons passé au lavage tes habits mais ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait secs. Ils reposent sur le meuble juste à ta gauche avec tes lunettes, tandis que ta valise est sur le côté droit de ton lit.

— Oh... se contenta de dire Hiro, sentant une rougeur lui monter.

Shikaku ricana avant de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

— C'est pas grave, témoigna-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Puisque tu sembles remis, je t'attendrais à l'extérieur. Nous partirons une fois que tu te sentiras prêt.

Sur ces derniers mots, Shikaku se leva et s'éloigna lentement. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, Hiro sortit de son lit et prit ses habits protocolaires. Il se déshabilla instantanément de sa robe de malade et se rhabilla de son costume trois pièces. Même s'il était encore humide, il se sentait bien plus confortable que de se retrouver dans un vêtement d'étranger.

Il alla alors devant le miroir, placé sur le mur du fond. La réflexion de sa silhouette montra un homme svelte. Ses muscles abdominaux, ses biceps et ses triceps étaient finement rodés. Après tout, même s'il avait était appelé _Gros Tas_ par le passé, il n'avait été que légèrement en surpoids avant son entraînement intense, qui avait causé toute sa graisse de se transformer en masse musculaire. Une large cicatrice divisait son dos deux parts inégales, lui conférant une apparence asymétrique de derrière. Sa tête ovale était surmontée de son cou fin et comme beaucoup de gens à la Capitale, il ne portait pas de barbe. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés mais courts. Il avait de gros cernes entourant ses yeux bridés. Son apparence ne correspondait pas totalement aux normes sociales mais comme il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de sa profession, aucun de ses clients avaient osé émettre une quelconque remontrance.

Après qu'il eût fini de s'habiller, il prit ses lunettes et sa mallette avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il fut surpris que la pièce où il avait séjourné donnait directement à l'extérieur. Une personne à la blouse effacée, qu'il identifia comme étant son médecin traitant, emprunta un escalier en colimaçon qui entourait le bâtiment sur lequel il se tenait debout. Hiro chercha son gardien du regard et remarqua que celui-ci était confortablement assis sur un canapé à vingt mètre de là où il était. Le siège était localisé à côté d'une table, où deux tasses étaient disposées. L'une était vide et l'autre était remplie d'un liquide noir qui laissait échapper une légère volute de fumée. La table elle-même était positionnée à trois mètre d'un garde-fou en métal.

Hiro s'approcha et prit la tasse qui lui était évidement destinée. L'âcre sensation du café rentra dans son organisme et l'emplit d'une énergie soudaine. Ce liquide noir était bien plus fort que celui auquel il avait été habitué. Une fois qu'il eût complètement ingurgité la substance, il déposa la tasse sur la table et se positionna devant la chaise longue en bois, à côté du siège sur lequel était assis Shikaku. L'homme l'invita alors à regarder devant lui avec un large geste de son bras :

Le paysage était impressionnant et Hiro reconnut d'emblée qu'il était sur une plate-forme surélevée, puisque tout ce qui avait en dessous apparaissait comme de petits points. Ces foyers lumineux étaient agglomérés telles des étoiles dans un ciel bleu, exempt de nuages. Lorsque Hiro avait imaginé Konoha, il avait pensé que c'était un camp militaire comme un autre, seulement différent en terme de taille. Désormais, il pouvait voir combien il avait tord. La forêt elle-même constituait l'enceinte de la ville de la taille d'une grande métropole, qui semblait pulsait de vie. Une flopée d'oiseaux surgit soudainement de son champs visuel et s'éleva vers la lune blanche immaculée qui surplombait ce tableau naturelle. Le village était à moitié englobé d'une immense falaise, sur laquelle quatre visages gigantesques représentant les souverains de jadis étaient sculptés, surveillant de leurs yeux inanimés la place qu'ils avaient vue naître et grandir en une merveilleuse cité.

Et du coin de l'œil, Hiro pouvait visualiser l'expression de son hôte s'affranchir d'un rictus désabusé :

— Bienvenue à Konohagakure, le Village Caché de la Feuille.


	3. La famille Nara, partie 1

**Glossaire :**

 **Sh _ō_ gi** (将棋): Jeu de plateau de stratégie à deux joueurs, aussi connu comme les échecs japonais ou le Jeu des Généraux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **La famille Nara, partie 1**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

— Bienvenue à Konohagakure, le Village Caché de la Feuille.

Le moment où son gardien prononça cette phrase, Hiro se rendit compte qu'il avait été resté sans voix durant plus de dix secondes. Devant son hébétude, Shikaku se servit une autre tasse de café en sourcillant légèrement.

— Bien que notre village ne soit pas aussi imposant que la Capitale, j'espère que tu trouveras ton séjour ici des plus confortables.

Hiro se massa pensivement la joue gauche.

— Je n'avais jamais imaginé le village être d'une telle ampleur. Je suppose que les infos qui m'ont été fournies sont quelque peu rétrogrades, songea l'homme d'affaires en hochant la tête. Il regarda l'autre homme et lui requit ; cela ne te dérange pas de répondre à quelques unes de mes questions ?

— Je t'en prie, répliqua Shikaku en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise longue à côté de son canapé.

Par habitude, Hiro vérifia avec sa main droite que la structure des planches en bois était assez solide pour supporter son poids. Puis après quelques secondes, il s'affala avec aisance, avant de demander d'une voix ferme :

— Combien de personnes vivent à Konoha ? D'après mes sources, je pensais qu'il y avait seulement dix mille habitants mais il est impossible que ce chiffre colle considérant la taille apparente du village.

Shikaku sembla alors réfléchir sur cette notion en se brossant la barbe. Durant cet interlude, Hiro se prit une énième portion du liquide encore chaud. Lorsqu'il eût terminé de remplir sa tasse, il put alors entendre la réponse de son interlocuteur :

— Hmm... Ton intuition n'est pas complètement à côté de la plaque, même si tu as dû méprendre ce nombre pour autre chose. Cet ordre de grandeur reflète plutôt le nombre de ninjas en activité. Mais tu sais probablement que dans toutes les armées du monde, seulement dix pour cent est en réalité dédié au travail sur le terrain tandis que les autres sont cantonnés à un rôle de support. Et dans Konoha, le ratio est encore plus bas puisqu'il y a certains habitants qui n'ont aucun rapport avec les militaires. Bien que je n'ai pas les nombres exacts en tête, je peux t'assurer que la population du village oscille environ entre deux cent quatre-vingt dix mille et trois cent mille personnes. Le nombre de ninjas actifs est seulement de dix mille cent et quarante six individus enregistrés. Si tu veux plus de détails, je peux même t'indiquer combien de personnes dans ces rangs qui prendront leur retraite d'ici la fin de l'année, de même pour le nombre de jeunes recrues que nous attendons. Bien entendu, en dépit du fait que ces informations soient déjà assez répandues, celles-ci sont supposées être confidentielles donc j'escompte que tu ne les hurles pas sur le haut des toits.

Hiro reposa sa tasse avant de dévisager son hôte.

— Le fait que tu aies accès à ce niveau de détail signifie que tu dois être d'un rang très élevé dans la hiérarchie, d'autant plus si l'on ajoute ça à la manière dont tes subalternes t'ont appelé. Quelle est donc ta véritable position à Konoha ? À moins que cette information soit aussi secrète, pour sûr...

Shikaku hocha la tête de droite à gauche, l'air espiègle :

— Je vois que le test que je t'aie fait passé t'a vraiment marqué.

— J'avoue que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on m'évalue ainsi, soupira Hiro lourdement avant de se ressaisir. En supposant que celui-ci provient à d'une directive de ta hiérarchie, je ne peux dire que je l'ai vraiment apprécié.

Shikaku haussa les épaules, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, l'air méditatif.

— Et comment tu le prendrais si je t'affirmais que c'est moi qui aie conceptualisé l'entretien de zéro ?

— Je serais alors assez remonté contre toi et je te conseillerais de changer la manière dont tu interroges tes prospects, rétorqua Hiro en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais contrairement à son attente, son vis-à-vis parut amusé de sa brusque réaction.

— Je pensais que tu étais du type à te baser exclusivement sur le résultat final, affirma Shikaku en faisant tournoyer sa main en l'air.

L'œil droit de Hiro eut un tressaillement inopportun avant qu'il ne se tint sa tête de sa main droite.

— Pour sûr, tu as réussi à me cerner. Toutefois, même si tout c'est bien passé au final, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié la tournure inattendue des événements...

— Hmm... J'espère alors que tu ne te laisseras pas décontenancer par ce qui t'attendra prochainement. Ou au moins, je prie pour que tu ne t'évanouisses pas à chaque occasion, répliqua-t-il d'un air taquin.

Sa remarque fit poindre une migraine dans le crâne de Hiro, qui laissa échapper un long soupir en échange.

— C'était un coup plutôt bas de ta part... mais... attends une seconde ! Tu viens de détourner la question que je viens de poser !

Shikaku emprunta une mine tragique en s'écriant qu'il avait été découvert. Sa singerie réussit presque à faire provoquer un rire chez l'homme d'affaires. Presque.

— Peux-tu prendre cette discussion au sérieux ? requit Hiro d'un ton sec.

Mais contrairement à sa demande, Shikaku rompit son air désolé par un sourire en biais. Ses yeux scintillèrent de milles étincelles tandis qu'il répondait :

— Mais je suis sérieux. D'ailleurs, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi sérieux dans une discussion.

Hiro le fixa longuement. De ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il pouvait déjà déceler quatre archétypes pouvant coller à la personnalité de son hôte, bien qu'aucune d'entre elles étaient vraiment flatteuses.

— Je conçois que ce n'est peut-être pas tous les jours que tu reçois un visiteur de la part de la Capitale, mais je suis pas certain d'être assez patient pour supporter davantage ces moqueries incessantes.

Shikaku parut soudainement intrigué et acquiesça brièvement.

— Je m'excuse alors. En vérité, je ne voulais pas trop répondre à ta demande puisque me venter de mes titres honorifiques n'est réellement pas mon activité favorite. Et ce, surtout quand je me suis déjà introduit précédemment deux fois dans les heures qui ont précédé.

Toutefois, devant le regard noir de Hiro, Shikaku ne put retarder l'inéluctable. « Bien, bien... Comme je te vois insister, je vais répondre à ta demande ici même. Je suis, en réalité, le stratège de guerre de Konoha. »

À cette révélation, Hiro les bras au ciel comme s'il remerciait les Dieux et Déesses, toutes dimensions incluses, d'avoir réussi à faire céder son gardien sur ce point. Shikaku émit un petit hoquet de rire devant sa prestation théâtrale. Mais pour Hiro, c'était clairement un pas en avant, puisque chaque avantage qu'il pouvait prendre était clairement inestimable.

— M'enfin... murmura-t-il. Je peux enfin avoir une vision plus claire de la raison pour laquelle les événements ont tourné de cette manière. Même si demeure la question de pourquoi une personne de ton rang soit venu chercher un sous-fifre aussi insignifiant que moi.

Le reflet embrasé des iris de Shikaku parut subitement s'intensifier.

— Mais vous n'êtes aucunement insignifiant, Monsieur Fukushima.

Hiro se figea instantanément au changement de tonalité. Cet homme avait décidément un don insolite pour faire tourner n'importe quelle ambiance au vinaigre.

— Qu'entendez-vous par là exactement, Monsieur Nara ? requit Hiro sur la même longueur d'onde.

L'expression de l'individu lui faisant face ne laissait présager rien de bon.

— Si nous devions comparer notre situation à une partie de shōgi*, votre rôle sur le plateau de jeu serait celui d'un pion sur le point d'être promu. Pouvez-vous en visualiser la raison ?

Sur sa chaise longue, Hiro prit une position assise contre le rebord et supporta son front de ses doigts. L'espace de possibilités paraissait diverger à l'infini. Mais si Shikaku avait tourné cette question de cette manière, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait la résoudre avec les outils à sa disposition. De sa main gauche, Hiro évalua les probabilités une à une qui lui paraissaient les plus plausibles. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas, toujours sous l'observation assidue de l'autre homme. L'esprit de Hiro se mit à calculer puis à factoriser l'ensemble de solutions qui lui parvenait. Une minute entière de réflexion se passa, avant qu'il ne croisa les bras et offrit sa démarche :

— L'origine de cette allégorie est dû à un certain nombre de facteurs... que j'ai besoin de délimiter. C'est pourquoi, avant que je commence ma démonstration, je souhaiterais que vous précisiez la signification de l'expression _sur le point d'être promu_ , dans la phrase que vous venez de prononcer.

Shikaku cligna des yeux un bref instant avant de répliquer inexpressif :

— Certaines énigmes sont conçues pour être résolues qu'avec un maigre échantillon d'indices, Monsieur Fukushima.

Et cependant, en dépit de l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur, Hiro emprunta un léger sourire. Après tout, la négation d'une expression supérieure à zéro était déjà une réponse en soi.

— Monsieur Nara, le fait que vous n'ayez pu répondre à ma précédente requête démontre trois choses. Premièrement, le fait que vous ayez tourné votre assertion sous la forme d'une interrogation me laisse envisager que vous voulez me faire rendre compte d'un fait important, bien que vous ne soyez encore sûr de l'intérêt réel de me faire rentrer dans le cercle fermé de cette apparente boucle. Deuxièmement, à la manière dont vous vous comportez, j'ai réussi à identifier votre schéma de fonctionnement, qui me permet de déduire que tout ce qui a suivi notre départ du train est toujours sous l'office d'un test, puisque l'entretien que vous avez initié ne s'est en réalité jamais terminé. Troisièmement, concernant la véritable raison de pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas déjà révélé le poteau rose, ceci est dû au fait que vous n'êtes probablement vous-même en mesure de le dévoiler officiellement. Néanmoins, en analysant votre manière de communiquer vos intentions, je peux énoncer avec une forte probabilité que vous êtes du genre à toujours tourner les règles qu'il vous ait données à votre avantage. Si je corrèle ce facteur à votre position relative au sein de la hiérarchie de Konoha, je peux stipuler d'où viennent l'ordre de ne pas me révéler la teneur de ma mission ici.

Hiro avança son raisonnement sous trois angles d'attaque qui coupèrent toute retraite possible à son assaillant. Et désormais que la mise en scène était complète, l'heure de la résolution finale était parvenue à son terme. Hiro leva son index en évidence devant son examinateur, comme s'il le pointait avec un revolver, avant de proclamer à vive voix :

« Maintenant que j'ai délimité le principal instigateur de cette affaire, je vais maintenant promulguer le motif derrière ces agissements que je considère vaseux. En effet, pour que le Hokage se résolve à utiliser des procédés aussi étriqués envers un agent allié, il m'est apparent que le problème de Konoha est en réalité bien plus grave que celui ayant été communiqué à la Capitale. À moins que ce test lui-même ne soit qu'une vaste plaisanterie ou que les informations que vous m'aviez transmises soient erronées — ou même que vous ayez pris jusque là un rôle afin que je me dévoie complètement — je peux décemment penser que le rôle que Konoha souhaite que je joue est bien différent de celui stipulé dans la missive que j'ai pue recevoir de la main du Daimyō. En effet, une problématique élémentaire comme la gestion des finances ne devrait nécessiter les qualifications que vous semblez vouloir imposer à vos candidats. De la même manière, une mission aussi basique ne demanderait pas qu'un officier aussi gradé que vous vienne accueillir un homme tel que moi. Dans tous les cas, votre évaluation de compétences n'a aucun sens si l'on réfléchit seulement avec les données qui nous ont été fournies. D'ailleurs, si votre analogie est exacte, celle qui réfère qu'un pion comme moi soit promu à un rôle bien plus important, similaire à celui d'un cavalier ou d'une reine, je peux établir que l'état de votre _plateau de jeu_ est déjà suffisamment avancé. Donc dites-moi, quelle est la véritable signification de cette manigance. Et aussi, j'aimerai également rajouté ; êtes-vous Monsieur Nara le véritable Hokage de Konoha ? »

Cette assertion faisait effectivement sens dans le cadre ayant été donné au personne de Hiro. En effet, si Konoha était l'instance la plus majeure du Pays du Feu, attester d'être le conseiller de guerre de Konoha était en un sens équivalent à énoncer que la personne était le véritable dirigeant de ce village. Et cette théorie fonctionnait en raison de la connaissance limitée que Hiro possédait de Konoha, puisqu'il cantonnait cette cité à son fonction première, soit son côté militaire. Si Shikaku se révélait être le Hokage, il pourrait alors directement lui demander la véritable teneur de sa mission et non l'exposition fallacieuse qui lui avait été fournie dans la missive qu'il lui avait fournie.

Il vit Shikaku le toiser intrigué, avant que celui-ci ne se lève et délaisse sa tasse vide sur la table. Shikaku se plaça alors face à lui, armé d'un sourire contenté. Il supporta son bras contre son torse et tint sa tête de son autre main, avant qu'il ne rende son verdict final d'une voix enrouée :

« La façon dont vous avez conduit votre raisonnement est fascinante... Je me demande si vous n'aviez pas fait d'erreurs lors de votre orientation professionnelle... Dans un sens, être détective vous irait bien mieux. Néanmoins, j'ai le regret de vous affirmer que je ne suis pas le Hokage, mais seulement l'un de ses humbles serviteurs... », admit-il en dédaignant à Hiro une brève courbette. En revanche, le rictus sur son visage montrait qu'il n'éprouvait cependant nulle doléance à démonter la résolution de son interlocuteur. Il continua l'air décontracté : «Mais si l'on exclut cette petite lacune, votre analyse était quasiment parfaite. Je dois même vous avouer que dans le cadre d'un test, vous dépassez toutes attentes que l'on aurait pu avoir de vous. Vous avez démontré une aptitude à obtenir un résultat en un bref instant avec des ressources limitées, ce qui est une qualité inestimable chez un manager. Évaluer la pire des possibilités et établir un plan en juxtaposition est également une habilité indéniable. C'est avec amertume que je ne puis continuer davantage cet entretien, puisque ce serait outrepassé le rôle m'ayant été fixé si j'en révélais plus concernant votre future mission, comme le Hokage a explicitement demandé de vous introduire de sa propre voix l'objet de votre visite... »

Hiro, qui avait maintenu son bras pointé dans sa direction, baissa finalement son membre et dut se résoudre à ce que cette affaire demeure sans réponse, pour le moment... Un curieux mélange de satisfaction et de déception naquit dans son esprit, puisque même s'il avait apparemment réussi son test, son examinateur lui avait enlevé tout sentiment de complétion en ne donnant aucun détail concernant le véritable objectif derrière tout ce stratagème. Et une victoire sans récompense était bien vide de sens pour une personne comme lui. Il scruta alors Shikaku étirer ses bras lorsque celui-ci proclama flegmatique :

« Il commence à se faire tard. Désormais que nous nous sommes suffisament sustentés et que tu sembles remis de ta précédente indisposition, nous n'avons plus de raison de nous éterniser ici. Nous devrons remettre à plus tard le reste de cette conversation si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients. »

Hiro émergea de son état de stupeur en secouant la tête. L'impact du test était encore présent en lui et il ne pouvait dissocier de son esprit des notions qui continuaient de l'aliéner. Sa montre était cassée, si bien qu'il ne pouvait vérifier l'heure qu'il était, mais il supposait que son gardien avait probablement raison à ce sujet. S'il avait effectivement était inconscient durant deux heures, il était probablement déjà dix heures passée. Et comme son rendez-vous avec le Hokage était supposé arriver tôt dans la mâtinée du lendemain...

Il se contenta de répondre avec un acquiescement avant de se mettre en piste.

* * *

Trente minutes étaient passées et voilà qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à explorer les rues de Konoha. De leur précédent avant-poste surélevé, Shikaku lui avait montré le chemin qu'ils auraient éventuellement à emprunter afin de rejoindre leur destination finale. Fort heureusement, la lune avait été suffisamment pleine pour que Hiro puisse distinguer sans mal le parcours qu'ils auraient à franchir. La résidence de Shikaku était située au District Est de Konoha, tandis que leur avant-poste où ils avaient séjourné était au Sud. Shikaku lui avait prévenu que cela leur prendrait près d'une heure pour y parvenir s'ils se déplaçaient à vive allure. Et comme Hiro avait dormi durant la majeure partie de la journée, il se sentait suffisamment en forme pour une longue escapade en pleine nature. Après tout, il avait bien couru un peu moins de vingt kilomètres par jour durant ces deux derniers mois.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Shikaku où était passée Madame Hyuuga, celui-ci lui avait stipulé qu'elle avait déjà rempli sa mission, qui avait été de l'escorter à Konoha. Il lui avait alors révélé qu'elle était rentrée chez elle une fois qu'ils avaient atteint l'avant-poste, mais comme il avait été inconscient durant cette période, il n'avait pu se rendre compte de cette nouvelle disposition.

Sur la route, Hiro remarqua que mises à part les éventuelles patrouilles qu'ils croisaient, les rues semblaient désertes de vie. L'homme d'affaires se demandait si c'était naturel que les villageois restaient chez eux si tôt dans la nuit ou s'il y avait une autre raison sous-jacente. Cependant, puisqu'il ne voulait se plonger plus profondément sur ce problème, il ne souleva pas la question à son référent. Après tout, l'opinion d'un civil n'avait que peu d'apports pour les affaires de l'armée et cela risquerait juste de l'impliquer dans un possible casse-tête bien plus que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et puis être sous supervision incessante était déjà assez stressant sans qu'il ne se rajoute lui-même des complications superflues.

De ce qu'il pouvait identifier, Hiro nota que l'architecture globale de Konoha était similaire à une des grandes mégalopoles du Pays du feu. Quand Shikaku et lui avaient longé les trottoirs, il avait pu discerner sans mal les bâtiments constitués de béton armé. Les routes elles-mêmes étaient marbrées et éclairées par des lanternes disposées à cinquante mètres d'intervalle, si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à se repérer. Les lanternes étaient alimentées par le biais de poteaux électriques, qui étaient légions dans cet endroit. Cependant, il ne pouvait distinguer le moindre signe d'un possible métro souterrain, puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune station visible. Ceci ne le surprit pas outre mesure, en raison du fait que seulement cinq villes étaient actuellement équipées de telles infrastructures. Cela faisait près de vingt ans que le Pays du Feu avait obtenu la technologie suffisante pour industrialiser à l'échelle nationale cette innovation technique provenant du pays de la Neige. Le précédent Daimyō du Feu avait développé un plan quinquennal afin que les cités les plus importantes du pays aient accès au réseau de voies ferrées. Après dix ans, la taille du réseau était devenue suffisamment conséquente pour distribuer plus de cinquante stations un peu partout sur le territoire. Cette forte industrialisation avait causé le Pays du feu de multiplier son PIB par trois, ce qui était un record sans précédent à l'échelle de l'humanité. De fait, même si beaucoup de pays sur le continent avaient eu les moyens de développer une industrie similaire, beaucoup n'avaient eu ni la stabilité politique, ni la suprématie militaire pour supporter de tels changements.

C'était aussi la raison pourquoi, après avoir pris connaissance de l'ampleur de la ville, Hiro s'était attendu à ce que la ville soit pleinement industrialisée, considérant son statut important au sein de l'organigramme général du Pays du Feu. Il trouvait perturbant de visualiser une telle métropole exempte de sites de construction dédiés à l'établissement d'un réseau de transports moderne. Toutefois, il se disait que si toutes les personnes de cette citée avaient accès aux mêmes _supers-pouvoirs_ que son gardien, il n'y avait pas de doute que cette carence ne gênerait absolument pas leur développement productif. Toutefois, les nombres que lui avait fourni Shikaku lui faisaient penser qu'en réalité, peu d'habitants présents disposaient de ces capacités hors du commun, puisque moins de trois pour cent de la population de cette ville appartenaient au corps régulier de l'armée. Et Hiro ne pouvait croire que de simples civils étaient en mesure de posséder de tels _pouvoirs_.

Sur le sujet de ces supers-pouvoirs, l'avis de Hiro était encore réservé. Même s'il ne pouvait dénier ce qu'il avait expérimenté dans la forêt, il essayait de trouver une raison rationnelle autre que celle qui lui fut rapportée. Le fait que Shikaku et Madame Hyuuga avaient pu réaliser des bonds de quinze mètres auraient pu être simplement un tour de passe-passe, une exaction visuelle en somme. Peut-être avait-il cru voir un tel phénomène en raison de sa fatigue chronique... Hiro ne pouvait pas non plus exclure la possibilité qu'il avait été rendu inconscient par ses gardiens pour des raisons de confidentialité de l'information. Bien que l'idée pouvait sembler hasardeuse, Shikaku et Madame Hyuuga auraient pu emprunter un moyen de locomotion inconnu qui leur auraient permis de traverser la longue distance qui les séparait du village sans se soucier de la topologie locale. Ou peut-être étaient-ils simplement passés par un tunnel souterrain où ils avaient entreposé des bicyclettes ou autre deux roux motorisés au préalable, ce qui était une explication bien plus satisfaisante que d'émettre l'hypothèse incongrue d'une innovation que l'armée aurait pu avoir mais dont caché du reste de la populace. Cette hypothèse était fallacieuse puisqu'elle était peu probable qu'une technologie ayant un tel potentiel ne puisse se retrouver dans les mains de l'état. Dans un sens, cette idée relevait plus du domaine du fantastique que celui de la science brute... Une autre possibilité était que Shikaku avait choisi de mentir sur la véritable distance qui les avaient séparé de Konoha à cet instant, ou qu'il n'avait lui-même était inconscient non pas pendant deux heures mais pour une durée bien plus longue.

De fait, Hiro ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire complètement confiance en son gardien. Le comportement de Shikaku avait été plus qu'erratique à son égard jusqu'à présent. Parfois, il était évident que l'homme faisait son mieux pour le mettre à l'aise mais à d'autres moments, il avait l'énervant sentiment que celui-ci était juste présent pour jouer le rôle d'examinateur. Ce qui était encore plus dérangeant, était que Shikaku semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire subir ses épreuves. Les conclusions que Hiro tirait sur la personnalité de son hôte n'étaient que peu gratifiantes. Manipulateur, pervers et étriqué étaient les premiers adjectifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour le décrire. Néanmoins, aussi inouï que cela puisse paraître, Hiro avait le sentiment que son hôte était bien plus qu'il ne paraissait. Même si les premières impressions avaient leur importance, Hiro savait que seules les personnes à l'esprit étroit jugeait seulement sur ces premiers critères et il aimait penser qu'il était au-dessus de cela.

Hiro arrêta d'y songer lorsqu'il releva que le chemin qu'ils adoptaient commençait à s'élargir et leur environnement se montrait de plus en plus primitif. Les immeubles en béton faisaient peu à peu place à une dense végétation. La route pavée quant à elle se métamorphosait au fil de leur aventure en un simple chemin de terre. Malgré le fait que Hiro éprouvait des difficultés à reprendre son souffle, du fait qu'ils avaient couru durant plus d'une heure, il ne put s'empêcher de signaler ce changement à voix haute. L'autre homme, qui n'avait pas une goutte de sueur, lui répliqua calmement qu'ils empiétaient peu à peu le territoire de son clan. Hiro tiqua lorsque celui-ci le prévint qu'il ne devrait pas sursauter au moindre fait étrange. Ce fut à ce moment d'ailleurs que Shikaku sembla remarquer son état de fatigue, si bien qu'il interrompit leur course en levant la main en l'air.

Épuisé, l'homme d'affaires s'effondra sur son fessier, atterrissant sur le sol herbé. Il vit Shikaku chercher quelque chose dans son uniforme avant que celui-ci ne lui lance un objet cylindrique l'instant d'après. De sa position assise, Hiro attrapa l'item en plein vol. Il remarqua enfin que celui-ci était fait de métal et se révéla être une gourde remplie d'eau, au son que celle-ci émettait lorsqu'il la secoua. Il décapota le bouchon et se mit à boire goulûment le liquide surprenamment froid. Sa mallette reposait à côté de ses jambes, qui paraissaient peser une tonne suite à la rudesse de l'exercice qu'il venait d'éprouver. Il était écœuré que son costume trois-pièce était déjà crasseux de sueurs alors que celui-ci avait été nettoyé avant son départ de l'avant-poste. Il avait prévu d'acheter des vêtements directement sur place dans le cas où son séjour devait s'éterniser plus que prévu puisqu'il restait rarement plus de deux jours au même endroit, mais s'il avait su qu'il devrait courir autant, il aurait préféré une combinaison qui aurait mieux tenu le parcours.

Sans même le remarquer, il termina la bouteille d'eau. Il se sentit soudainement honteux de ne pas en avoir un peu réservé pour son hôte. Sa culpabilité fut écourtée lorsqu'il aperçut Shikaku en sortir une autre de sa veste. Quand ils furent enfin complètement désaltérés, Hiro lui relança le récipient vide, que l'autre homme saisit avant de remettre les deux gourdes vides à l'intérieur de son uniforme vert. Les jambes de Hiro vacillèrent tellement qu'il dut les laisser allongées au sol durant toute la durée de la pause. Il fut soulager de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de crampes apparentes mais Shikaku lui conseilla tout de même d'étirer ses cuisses pour réduire les courbatures qu'il ressentirait le lendemain. Shikaku s'assit en face de lui en tailleur et l'observa transitivement. Durant ce moment, Hiro choisit de ne pas initier la conversation et Shikaku parut se satisfaire du silence. Leur communication non-verbale fut interrompue par le grisaillement des cigales et le bruit ambiant des criquets. Étonné, Hiro appréhenda la présence de lucioles qui n'apparaissaient que dans les campagnes les plus reculées. Il eut un large sourire lorsque l'une de ces fées lumineuses décida se poser sur son doigt. Il tourna sa tête vers Shikaku, qui arborait une expression amusée sur son visage devant son sourire béat. Soudainement, l'homme d'affaires éternua, ce qui causa l'insecte fluorescent de reprendre son envol.

— Mince, j'espère que je n'ai pas attrapé de rhume, commenta-t-il en nettoyant son nez d'un mouchoir qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche. Il demanda alors s'il pouvait le jeter au loin et Shikaku lui fit mine qu'il pouvait. Hiro profita de cette irruption pour demander : « Sommes-nous encore loin de chez toi ? »

Shikaku hocha la tête.

— Si nous maintenons ce rythme, nous arriverons d'ici moins de dix minutes.

— Dix minutes, répéta Hiro, non certain s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou hébété. Quelle est donc la largeur du territoire de ton clan ?

Shikaku haussa simplement les épaules.

— Cinquante hectares peut-être ? Mon clan dispose du plus de terres dans Konoha. Même si en comptant les souterrains, nous n'arrivons que second dans la course à la plus grande superficie.

Hiro hocha la tête, trouvant complètement absurde la patrimoine de son gardien. Il n'était guère étonnant que l'on donnait du _Seigneur Nara_ à Shikaku, considérant qu'il était l'équivalent du maire de son district... Hiro décida de laisser cette affaire pour plus tard, puisqu'une autre chose avait titillé son attention :

— Tu as mentionné que l'on croiserait des choses étranges tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par là ?

Shikaku parut surpris du changement de sujet mais rétorqua toujours d'une voix assurée :

— Je suppose qu'avec la vie urbaine que tu as menée jusque là, tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer des environnements aussi vierges que les nôtres. Et par vierges, je veux signifier dangereux. Par exemple, dans la forêt que l'on a traversé pendant que tu était inconscient, les cafards présents étaient trois fois plus gros que ceux que tu peux habituellement retrouver en métropole.

Sa déclaration fit alors trembler Hiro d'effroi. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons aussi des tigres blancs ou des serpents dont le venin peut tuer un adulte en moins d'une minute. De fait, il est inutile d'énumérer tous les risques mortels présents dans la forêt entourant Konoha. »

Hiro soupira intérieurement en se considérant idiot de ne pas avoir pris de précautions. Désormais, il pouvait voir pourquoi Shikaku lui avait dit la première fois _qu'il voyageait léger_. La plupart des civils qui voulaient visiter Konoha devaient certainement empaqueter beaucoup de trousses de soin préventives, ce qu'il n'avait certainement pas choisi de faire. Mais avec du recul, il ne savait pas quelle était l'option la plus favorable puisque considérant la distance qu'il venait de parcourir, n'importe quel bagage supplétif aurait été une gêne bien trop grande à son goût. Dans ce cas, il aurait certainement dû laisser ses affaires à l'avant-poste. Hochant la tête, Hiro se refocalisa sur la conversation et requit :

— Tu es donc en train de me dire que la ville, ou plutôt ton territoire héberge de tels monstres ?

Shikaku gloussa égayé.

— Bien sûr que non. Dans le cas contraire, comment nos enfants seraient capables d'aller à l'école ? Les seuls animaux présents ici dans notre _petit jardin_ sont majoritairement des mammifères herbivores, comme des lapins ou des carnivores inoffensifs comme des petits chats. Mais ne sois pas surpris si l'on rencontre quelques cerfs, puisque les membres de mon clan adorent en adopter.

Cela rassura Hiro de l'entendre. Il n'aimait sincèrement pas l'idée de devoir se jeter à corps perdu dans des situations périlleuses. Il s'éprit d'un sourire d'ailleurs lorsqu'il entendit les quelques bottilles au sujet de son clan. À l'entendre, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le surprendre dans cette forêt. Shikaku se mit à le fixer étrangement avant que celui-ci ne requière d'une voix ostensoire :

— T'es-tu fait vacciné avant de venir ici ?

Hiro hocha alors la tête, un peu vert. Shikaku leva une main rassurante : « Tu n'as pas trop à te soucier de ça. Notre biome n'est pas si différent que celui de la capitale. Cela aurait été plus inquiétant si tu étais allé dans un pays étranger. Cependant, comme il y a quelques possibles maladies incommodantes que tu peux attraper, je te recommanderai à l'un de mes médecins référents dès demain. »

Hiro acquiesça reconnaissant.

— C'est vraiment consciencieux de ta part. Merci.

Son gardien se gratta la tête.

— C'est naturel, attesta-t-il l'air embarrassé, je serais maudit s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose sous ma supervision.

L'homme d'affaires sourit en retour.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dévoilé ce qui était censé m'étonner ici. Si tout ce que l'on rencontre sont de petits lapins, je me verrai mal être effrayé.

Shikaku le regarda inexpressif un instant avant de hocher la tête en haussant les épaules.

— Soit. Je suppose que cela est inévitable après tout...

Et soudainement, l'air aux alentours sembla se givrer, de la même manière que si Hiro avait gravi le plus haut des sommets du pays. Il croisa estomaqué la silhouette de Shikaku, qui paraissait se faire complètement engloutir par une dense obscurité. Après un moment, Hiro se rendit compte que la noirceur provenait en réalité du corps de son voisin, dont l'ombre propageait aux alentours. Le spectre ombragé s'éparpilla à la façon d'une spirale convergente, dont les bras s'étiraient à des dizaines de mètres au-delà du corps de l'individu qui lui faisait face. Le visage flegmatique de son gardien s'était remplacé en un masque d'une glaciale sécheresse. L'homme d'affaires sentit sa gorge se nouer devant ce spectacle hors du commun.

« Il y a un dicton dans Konoha qui dit que nul ne peut pénétrer le territoire d'un clan sans y avoir été explicitement invité. Dans le cas de mon clan, une telle invitation se fait habituellement par l'intermédiaire des ombres... »

Les arbres environnements parurent se distordre, comme s'animer d'une vie propre. Leurs branches se ployaient à droite puis à gauche et leurs racines semblaient s'arracher du sol pour se placer ailleurs. Cette vision fantasmagorique tirailla les intestins d'Hiro. Il voulut reculer, partir loin d'ici mais trouva finalement son corps figé dans une étreinte surréelle. Il descendit son regard à ses pieds et vit que sa propre ombre était entremêlée à celle de Shikaku, absorbée par cet être qui n'avait d'humain que de nom. Celui prononça alors d'une voix d'un timbre diamétralement grave :

— J'ai pu lire dans le dossier vous concernant que tu as une crainte bien au delà du raisonnable de ce que vous qualifiez de surnaturel. Les civils qui sont amenés à traiter avec les ninjas apprécient rarement cette prise de contact, mais cela semble prendre une autre proportion chez toi...

— Je... prononça Hiro avant de se stopper net. Il croisa les yeux immuables de son interlocuteur, dont le visage semblait encore plus s'assombrir.

— Il se trouve que dans le cadre de ton travail, tu seras amené à négocier avec des personnes ayant des capacités bien plus effrayantes que les miennes et avec des desseins beaucoup plus sinistres que ceux d'une simple évaluation.

À la mention d'évaluation, l'esprit de Hiro se figea dans un état second. Mais même cet état ne pouvait modérer l'effroi qu'il ressentait de se retrouver devant une telle démonstration. Il hocha la tête et dut se tenir le bras gauche qui n'avait pas arrêté de trembler durant toute cette interlude. Il se mordilla la lèvre puis claqua des dents. Des sueurs froides remontèrent son dos de la même façon que des mygales sur le flanc d'un arbre. Son esprit était telle une marmite portée à ébullition, après avoir été emmenée dans une chambre à froid. Un choc thermique pareil aurait disloqué n'importe quel mental mais Hiro prit toute la volonté dont il était capable pour surmonter sa crainte. Mais l'épreuve était extrêmement rude et c'était probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à accomplir ces dernières années. Il ressentait néanmoins comme un besoin vital de réussir ce test. Il sonda le regard de Shikaku, dont l'expression s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure qu'il l'observait. Il ne devait pas avoir peur d'une telle chose, il devait—

— Ce sera tout pour cette fois, Hiro. Je m'excuse de t'avoir chargé avec autant de vigueur.

La tension parut se relâcher d'un coup tandis que les ombres se rétractèrent sous les pieds de Shikaku et que les arbres s'arrêtèrent de bouger. Hiro toussa violemment et dut se retenir de vomir. Il croisa le regard de son hôte et pouvait ressentir la déception poindre chez celui-ci.

— Ai-je échoué ? demanda-t-il.

De manière incongrue à la situation, Shikaku lui sourit complaisant.

— Tout n'est pas question de test. Chacun possède ses forces et ses faiblesses et nous avons pris ceci en compte lorsque Konoha s'est porté sur ta candidature. Néanmoins, je considérais important que tu saches ce que tu risques de croiser durant ton séjour ici.

Hiro se tint la tête un moment pour calmer la migraine qui le lançait.

— Combien de temps il nous reste avant d'arriver à destination ? requit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il voulait absolument que cette nuit se termine...

Shikaku lui tendit la main.

— Aussitôt que tu pourras reprendre la route.

Et lorsque Hiro fut apte à se relever vingt minutes plus tard, ils recommencèrent à marcher dans un mutisme moribond.

* * *

Ce fut vers minuit qu'ils arrivèrent, là où un petit chemin pavée menèrent leurs pas jusqu'au pied de la maison où se dressait la figure féminine les bras croisés tenant une louche...

* * *

 _Note d'auteur : Tous les chapitres précédents l'entrevue avec le chef du village étaient supposés ne faire qu'un seul chapitre mais je suppose que la plupart des lecteurs n'ont pas la patience de lire l'équivalent de cent pages sur un écran..._


End file.
